J. Michael Tatum
| birth_place = McKinney, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Script writer | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | website = | agent = }} John Michael Tatum (born May 25, 1976 in McKinney, Texas) is an American voice actor, ADR Director, and Script writer at FUNimation Entertainment. He has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films and television series. Tatum has gone on to play a wide variety of eccentric characters; most often peculiar, flamboyant villains bent on world domination—a trope he especially enjoys—or stoic young wingmen providing a tranquil counterpoint to the chaotic lives of their friends. In late 2007 Tatum officially branched out into ADR directing and adaptive writing for Funimation. In the beginning of 2010, Tatum began hosting "That Anime Show" with friend and co-worker, Terri Doty. Anime * AM Driver - Nilgis * Aquarion - Toma * Baccano! - Isaac Dian * Baldr Force EXE Resolution - Quon * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Jim Walsh * Big Windup! - Riki Kajiyama * Birdy the Mighty: Decode - Tuto * Black Blood Brothers - Jiro Mochizuki * Black Cat - Dr. Kanzaki * Black Butler - Sebastian Michaelis * Blassreiter - Magwald Xargin * Case Closed - Harrison Blackwell, Matthew Martin, Dr. Clemendale (Movie 4) * Corpse Princess - Keisei Tagami * D.Gray-man - Komui Lee, Leo (Eps.6-7) * Darker than BLACK - Harris Barnum * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Zarbon, Additional Voices * Dragon Ball Z - Spice (Remastered) * Dragonaut - The Resonance - Raina Cromwell * Eden of the East - Kazunomi Hirazawa * El Cazador de la Bruja - Pedro * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Scar * Ghost Hunt - Lin Koujo * Glass Fleet - Ulugh Sahne * Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino - Hilshire * Heroic Age - Age * Hetalia: Axis Powers - France * Initial D - Ryosuke Takahashi (Funimation dub) * Jyu Oh Sei - Heimdall * Kaze no Stigma - Erwin Leszal * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Ikki Takeda * Linebarrels of Iron - Reiji Moritsugu * Mushishi - Taku (Ep. 26) * My Bride is a Mermaid - Lunar Papa * Nabari no Ou - Raikou Shimizu * Negima!? - Nagi Springfield (Negi's Father) * Oh! Edo Rocket - Tenten * One Piece - Pearl, Dalton, Eneru * Ouran High School Host Club - Kyoya Ootori * Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom - Raymond McGuire * RIN ~ Daughters of Mnemosyne - Ihika * Romeo × Juliet - William * Rumbling Hearts - Kisho * Samurai 7 - Rikichi * Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Amitav * Save Me! Lollipop - Ichii * School Rumble - Hiroyoshi Asō * Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Seigen Irako * Shuffle! - Yamaguchi * Speed Grapher - Katsuya Shirogane * Spice and Wolf - Kraft Lawrence * Sgt. Frog - Dororo * Soul Eater - Giriko * Summer Wars - Wabisuke Jinnouchi * The Tower of Druaga (anime) - Kelb * Trinity Blood - Suleyman * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Seishirō Sakurazuka * Vexille - Kisaragi * Witchblade - Michael * xxxHolic - Shizuka Doumeki Video Games * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley - C.O.C, Kung-Fu Karl Weinberg (voice), Winklemeyer's Orderlies, Villagers of Nerthus ADR Staff Credits ADR Director * Aquarion * Big Windup! * Corpse Princess * Jyu Oh Sei * Ouran High School Host Club * RIN ~ Daughters of Mnemosyne * Romeo x Juliet ADR Script * Blassreiter * Dragon Ball Z Kai * Hell Girl * Heroic Age * Initial D * Negima!? External links * * *J. Michael Tatum Unofficial Website *That Anime Show official website Category:1976 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from McKinney, Texas Category:Actors from Texas ar:جاي مايكل تاتوم